<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Collection of Professional Notes by Lizardman Xander (Lizardman_Xander)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340348">A Collection of Professional Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardman_Xander/pseuds/Lizardman%20Xander'>Lizardman Xander (Lizardman_Xander)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>This is just a bunch of SCP artwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardman_Xander/pseuds/Lizardman%20Xander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of SCP artwork of various random SCPs and my original characters within the SCP Universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SCP 002</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SCP-002: The Living Room</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SCP 4963</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SCP-4963-2 </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Proposed SCP-XXX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A proposal for an SCP. No, this is not a thinly veiled attempt to get a ballpit for the site. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dr. Xander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An image of Dr. Xander himself. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dr. Clef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Clef, requested by Drasknes44376. :)</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>